In Vino Veritas
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? De rencontres en rencontres, à se croiser, se toucher et se laisser partir ? Nos solitudes s'alimentent et s'étreignent avant de s'abandonner. Nous avons besoin de cette déchirure pour nous rappeler que nous ne pouvons pas penser sérieusement à exister à deux" OS Bacchana, classé T pour le langage. Label SPPS


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Un OS relativement court (environs 1700 mots) écrit en deux-trois heures, j'avais essayé de faire un Bacchana il y a quelques semaines, bien plus long et reprenant leur histoire de manière plus chronologique et détaillée. Et puis je me suis laissée allé à écrire ça ce soir et me suis dit que ça n'était pas plus mal. Certaines reconnaitront le style de She's a devil in disguise et oui en effet, ils peuvent se ressembler sous certains aspects même si les histoires restent radicalement différentes et que je pense que celui-ci est légèrement moins bien que le premier. Enfin, à vous de juger o/ Sur ce bonne lecture :D

* * *

« - Je t'aime. »

Des mots qui arrivent à tes oreilles comme la foudre frappe le sol. Et tu t'immobilises, paralysée un instant. Tu ne respires même pas Cana, tu essaies juste d'essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai bien voulu dire par là. C'est pourtant simple non ? Trois petits mots tout cons, que l'on dit tous les jours comme l'on dit bonjour ou au revoir. Mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te les dire, je le sais.

Je crève de trouille devant ton silence, le battement de cœur qui s'écoule entre ma déclaration et ta réaction sonne comme un glas à mes oreilles. Je ne peux pas supporter ton rejet. Je réalise, trop tard peut-être, que je préfère t'avoir de loin à petites doses que de ne pas t'avoir du tout.

Après tout à quoi je pense moi ? Comme si dire cette petite vérité ça me permettrais de t'attacher à moi comme je le souhaite tant. Tu es libre, indépendante et audacieuse. Tu voles au vent, taquines les nuages de tes doigts joueurs. Tu n'es pas de celle qu'on attache avec des promesses d'amour, ni qu'on attache tout court. Ça me fait un mal de chien de penser que tu ne seras jamais vraiment à moi, que tu me fileras toujours entre les doigts mais je dois bien reconnaître que c'est ça qui me plaît chez toi.

Ca et ta chute de rein à damner un saint. Bordel Cana, tu sais qu'on devrait te mettre une amende pour être toujours aussi diablement sexy ? Pas que je me plaigne non, mais comment tu veux que je tienne ma langue moi quand tu te penches vers moi en souriant et en riant – et ce rire ! – tes yeux pétillants de malice et de bonheur, tes joues un peu rosies par l'alcool, avec pour haut un simple bikini ?

En ce moment même tes yeux ne rient plus. Ils sont inquiets. Je viens de lâcher une phrase qui pourrait bien porter un coup fatal à ce que nous étions, quoique cela ait bien pu être. Tu laisses échapper un rire nerveux et tu me regardes, comme si tu me suppliais intérieurement de dire ou de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse t'autoriser que je ne le pensais pas.

Et pourtant j'en pense chaque putain de syllabe Cana. Tu me vois là, affalé sur ton canapé mon verre vide à la main en train de te couvrir d'un regard brûlant, je sais que tu es en train de te dire que c'est l'alcool ou tout simplement l'appétit sexuel. Mais je sais aussi qu'au fond de toi il y a une petite fille intelligente qui te souffle à l'oreille que je pèse toujours mes mots quel que soit le nombre de gramme d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang et que je peux t'avoir dans mes bras sans avoir à t'agonir de mots tendres.

Hé, ça ne m'est pas venu tout seul, il a fallu du temps pour que je le réalise, que les mots viennent rouler sur ma langue pendant que les dernières gouttes de mon verre d'alcool coulaient dans ma gorge. La vie est un gigantesque puzzle et j'ai dû étudier tous tes côtés avant de finalement savoir où te placer dans ce casse-tête. Je t'ai essayé à plusieurs places, voir ou tu tiendrais le mieux, où tu trouverais le plus d'espace et te moulerais dans ma vie comme moi dans la tienne.

Tu n'étais décidément pas faite pour rester une simple rencontre d'un soir dans un bar, un autre vaincu à ajouter à ma longue liste. A dire vraie, tu n'étais pas faite pour être vaincue du tout. Hé tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'une fillette comme toi pesant cinquante kilos toute mouillée pouvait sérieusement avoir une descente pareille. Et comme tu m'as tenu tête ce soir-là Cana, comme tu as lutté et repoussé tes propres limites me souriant avec un brin d'insolence dans le regard pour voir jusqu'où je te suivrais. J'ai eu un moment de doute et l'excitation à l'idée de perdre m'a parcouru comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps. Pas que j'aurais aimé perdre la face devant toi, ça non. Mais l'idée seule d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à ma mesure était… _wild_.

Tu as demandé ta revanche un soir, quelques mois plus tard. J'étais entre deux missions et tu finissais juste la tienne. Ton partenaire était déjà dans sa chambre d'hôtel et avait prétexté une migraine pour ne pas à avoir à boire avec toi et se faire battre à plate couture une énième fois. Tu râlais mais gardait ta bonne humeur. Ah ces étincelles dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'as aperçut ! Je me suis senti… je ne sais pas, dépassé par un bonheur plus grand que moi. Je t'ai souri avec provocation et ai accepté ton défi. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de boire une goutte d'alcool depuis quelques heures mais tu étais déjà assez imbibée. Tu as repoussé ma remarque d'un revers de main et a affirmé que tu pouvais quand même me battre à plate couture en partant avec quelques verres de plus. Je t'aimais déjà pour ça, cette fierté de se vouloir forte au point de se mentir, ça a toujours quelque chose de désespéramment sensuel.

Tu ne t'es pas avouée vaincue, tu avais assez de volonté pour aller affronter un Balkan à mains nues ce soir-là. Et tu en voulais. Plus que moi sans doute. A dire vrai, ce soir-là je ne voulais pas tant te battre que de te découvrir un peu plus près. L'alcool délie les langues même si toi et moi étions encore tous les deux parfaitement conscient de ce que nous nous disions.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là cependant. Un toucher, une caresse, un regard langoureux, mes yeux qui s'attardent sur tes lèvres juste avant qu'elles ne se posent sur les miennes. Nous avons déclaré match nul ce soir-là. J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes Cana, tu n'étais sans doute pas la plus belle ni la plus attirante mais la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ce soir-là reste gravée dans ma mémoire, aussi cul-cul que ça puisse sonner dans ma bouche.

Comment t'expliquer, tu as su si facilement me rendre fou, le moindre frémissement de ta part, tes lèvres s'entrouvrant, un battement de paupières me faisant déglutir. Tu n'avais pas froid aux yeux sans en devenir une vulgaire fille de joie. Il n'y avait pas de rapport de force, de dominant ou de dominé. Juste deux solitaires partageant un peu de chaleur avant de repartir chacune de leur côté. Juste deux âmes libres qui se croisent et s'étreignent. Pas de tendresse ou d'attachement, un besoin d'une solitude à deux.

Tu aurais pu rester à cet endroit-là de mon puzzle et moi du tiens, nos côtés en tant que coup d'un soir se coulaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Mais nous avons poussé l'expérience. Le terme exact… je n'ai pas trop envie de l'utiliser, te qualifier de plan cul régulier et vulgaire et avilissant. Je ne te place pas sur un piédestal ma douce, je connais tes ombres et tes faiblesses, tu n'as rien d'un ange pur et innocent. Ça tombe bien, je n'ai jamais trouvé la blancheur immaculée si attirante. Mais tu vaux mieux que ces trois mots, « plan cul régulier », ça te va si mal. Alors quoi, « sex friend » ? Pitié, ça me donne envie de mourir de rire. Je pense à tout sauf à toi lorsque j'entends ces mots, tu ne rentres décidément pas dans cette partie du puzzle.

Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? De rencontres en rencontres, à se croiser, se toucher et se laisser partir ? Nos solitudes s'alimentent et s'étreignent avant de s'abandonner. Nous avons besoin de cette déchirure pour nous rappeler que nous ne pouvons pas y penser sérieusement. Je me suis répété un grand nombre de fois que je voulais juste un corps, que je cherchais seulement des bras et je suis sûre que toi aussi. Parce que tu es toi et que tu es moi. Nous sommes deux pièces sur un puzzle et nous nous imbriquons l'un dans l'autre mais nous n'arrivons pas à tenir en place. J'ai peur de te briser en t'attachant, de perdre ce que j'aime chez toi en te gardant toujours à côté de moi. Tu as besoin de ses bouffés d'air frais, je le sais. Mais que veux-tu Cana, je suis un sale égoïste.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je viens de te dire que je t'aimais. La raison pour laquelle tes yeux sont pleins de doute à ce moment précis. Tu te demandes si je suis sérieux. Tu as peur Cana ? Je suis mort de trouille. On n'est pas fait pour ça toi et moi, ma belle, on n'arrivera jamais à garder une bague au doigt même si on en crève d'envie au fond.

Alors je serre les dents et étouffant un hurlement intérieur je me compose une expression plus ivre que je ne le suis vraiment et agite mon verre avec l'air à la fois rêveur et perdu. Du coin de l'œil je te vois te détendre et soupirer de soulagement. Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois que je fais une déclaration d'amour à un verre de vin devant toi. Peut-être qu'à force de le faire tu finiras par comprendre que ça t'est destiné.

Que du vin ne peut sortir que la vérité que l'on cherche à cacher.

On picole encore un peu puis j'enroule mes bras autour de toi. Ton odeur m'enivre plus que tout ce que j'ai pu boire jusque-là. Je me sens si bien quand tu es près de moi. Nos étreintes durent une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin tu m'éjectes du lit, tu as une mission à faire aujourd'hui et il est hors de question que je squatte ton appartement plus longtemps. J'étouffe un bâillement en rassemblant mes vêtements. Nous quittons le bâtiment en même temps. Je pars à gauche et toi à droite. Moi vers la gare, toi vers ta guilde. Deux pièces destinés à ne jamais faire que s'effleurer sans oser s'accrocher l'une à l'autre. Avec un geste désinvolte je commence à m'éloigner, résigné.

« - A plus tard ma belle. »

Tu me manques déjà.


End file.
